Just Being You
by destination-central-perk
Summary: Missing scene.  Hermione needs to modify her parents memories to keep them safe.  Where does she go to seek comfort after she finds herself with no home? R/HR.  One shot.


**A/N: This is my first venture into the Harry Potter world. I am a loyal Ron/Hermione shipper, so of course this is about them. I hope you enjoy it.**

There I stood, looking at my parents. They were both chatting over where they would like to go for holiday. I believe I heard an Australia in there somewhere. I've heard a lot of talk that it's a beautiful place. Maybe they would enjoy it there? Find some place that they can call home. Be safe.

I slowly raised my wand, and said the one word that would make them forget this life completely but make them know a whole other one. One that doesn't involve living here or having a daughter, for that matter. The situation brought tears to my eyes, knowing that I don't know when, or if, I'll ever see my parents again. What would happen if something happens to me and they are stuck in Australia forever, living a life that isn't theirs? Or what if I can't restore their memories and they will never know who I am? I don't think I could live with that. But I have to keep reminding myself that this is to keep them safe.

I quietly shut the door behind me, tightly holding onto my single bag and began walking. I wasn't sure where I was headed, because as of five minutes ago, I have no home. Sure, there's the Burrow, but I always feel as though I burden them with my stays. But that was what I thought of when I disapparated. I could feel the air being pushed out of my lungs and the queasy feeling in my stomach when I finally landed. I looked up and saw the house that I have grown used to over the years. I thought of my own house as tears trailed down my face. As I walked I could feel the tear stains grow cold from the wind.

When I reached the front door, I knocked out of courtesy. I could see Mrs. Weasley scurry across the kitchen floor and open the door.

"Oh, Hermione, dear. We weren't expecting you until tomorrow." She looked at me with sad eyes.

"Yes, I'm sorry for intruding like this, especially at such a late hour." Tears began forming in my eyes once again.

"Not to worry dear. Ron is up stairs if you need him." She gave me a sad smile and a pat on the cheek.

I took her advice and made my way up the many stairs towards his room. I passed Ginny's on the way and thought about going to her first but I knew that I needed Ron. Even though we fought constantly, he was still my best friend.

I approached his door and hesitantly lifted my fisted hand to knock. It took a few moments to scramble up the courage to actually do it. And when I finally did, I could hear footsteps and his voice coming towards the door.

"Bloody hell, Ginny I told you just…" He swung open the door, his eyes wide at the sight at me.

"Hermione…" Without thinking twice, I flung myself at him and burst into tears. Sobs wracked my body as I finally felt his arms encircle my waist.

"It's alright. What you did was right. Noble in fact. I know I couldn't have done it." He chuckled. Knowing he was trying to make me feel better just made me cry harder.

"I betrayed them. I know I did. They'll never forgive me." I hiccupped, not being able to catch my breath. My chest hurt as I continued to bury my face into Ron's chest.

"I'm a sorry excuse for a daughter, they'll never forgive me. I'm never going to forgive myself." I continued. Ron removed his hands from my back and put them on my shoulders, gently pushing me back.

"Listen to me Hermione, you had to keep them safe and this was the only way to do it. You are a brilliant daughter for thinking of it and actually going through with it. It will save them in the long run." A single tear trickled down my cheek and Ron gently brought his thumb to it and brushed it away.

"Better now?" I nodded.

"Are you hungry? I'm sure we can scrounge something up from dinner."

"No, I'm fine. Thanks though." I then yawned.

"Tired?"

"A bit, it's been a long day."

"Right then, let me go see if Ginny still has your bed set up." I knew then that I didn't want to be left alone. I knew that I would be with Ginny, but she would want to talk and I wasn't up for that.

"Wait." I grabbed Ron's sleeve before he made it to the door.

"Can I stay with you…here?" I saw the tips of his ears go pink from my suggestion.

"Uhhh, sure. You can have Harry's bed." He motioned to the bed and I crawled in as he did with his own. He then proceeded to give me one of his own pillows seeing as I didn't bring one with me. I layed it down underneath my head and snuggled into it. It smelled like him, instantly bringing me comfort. I smiled to myself as I watched Ron try to get comfortable, finally laying facing the ceiling. I lay there watching him.

"Ron?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" I saw him turn his head towards me, genuine confusion on his face.

"For being you." He turned his face back towards the ceiling and I was sure I saw a hint of a smile on his face.

I closed my eyes, breathing in his scent, quickly drifting off to sleep. Before I lost all consciousness, I was sure I heard him whisper something.

"Any time."

**So? What'd you think?**

**Ready, Set, REVIEW! (please?)**


End file.
